A Long Way Down
by adorathao
Summary: It's been a LONG time since the jewel's been shattered... and things have gotten nowhere. Suddenly a white rabbit hops in and decides to help a couple of relationships gain their ground. Will she succeed? Inukag Mirsan
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! It's me again and, well, this story is going to be different from my usual ones. No, there will still be romance involved. It's not the most dramatic of difference. But this story will be very romance centered and I will try not to create as many cliffhangers as I normally do. The biggest differences will be that I now have an OC, please be kind to her, and no, there will be no YYH characters in this fic.

Yes, Yusuke and I cried for hours while Kurama comforted me in his own special way *blush*. I truly do love them, but… they decided I needed a break from them so I could focus on more 'important' things. Already, I miss my dear Kurama-chan… *sigh*

And so, this fic will be 100% romance with some drama and humor packed in with it. I apologize to those of you who have enjoyed my YYH crossovers until now. But on the bright side, I have a novel sized one I'm working on side by side with this fic. So please view that one when I post it. Originally, this story was just an Idea I couldn't get rid of, so I decided to write it down and, well, here it is. To all my readers, thanks and please review!

Summary: Two long years have passed by since the shattering of the Shikon no Tama, leaving our favorite band of shard hunters weary and exhausted. At this rate, the chances of defeating Naraku and restoring the jewel seem impossible. Even more worrisome is the lack of growth between crucial relationships within the group. Kagome and Inuyasha are still stubbornly denying their mutual attraction for each other, and Miroku can't stop womanizing long enough to realize the woman of his dreams may just be under his nose.

In a strange twists of events, they meet up with Adora, another girl who falls through the present and into the past, leaving questions in her wake. How did she get here? Is there more than one portal to the past?

Most importantly, will she be able to get our dense hero and heroine together as well as melt the heart of her own love?

~!~

All she could hear was the crying of other girls around her. The bitter weeping and wails of fear and terror came from all the girls except for herself and one other. Of course, she wasn't crying because Sesshomaru-sama would come save her, he always would. Which didn't quite explain why the other girl wasn't crying as well.

Maybe she was dead.

The thought provoked chills to race up her tiny form. To think, that she was stuck in a cart with a dead body terrified her more than what her captors could possibly do to her. Tentatively, with fear in her every movement, Rin moved forwards and tapped on the girls shoulder. Nothing. Dreadfully scared, she tapped harder, aware of the many stares she was getting now.

The girl's eyelids fluttered for a moment.

Relief swarmed Rin; so she wasn't stuck in a car with some corpse. So who as the lady? She certainly didn't dress like any lady Rin had ever seen before. From the small glimpse she had gotten, Rin had come to the standing point where she could clearly say that the other girl's eyes were brown. She wore strange blue hakamas that had visible pockets in them, and her shirt was unlike any other she had ever seen before. The only possible thing she could compare what this person was wearing to clothes she had seen before, was Kagome Onee-chan's normal attire. And then it hit her.

Maybe this girl was a friend of Kagome Onee-chan's! Rin tugged at the sleeve of the girl's strange shirt. One of the girl's deep brown eyes opened to stare at her in surprise before scrunching closed. Only to open once more in disbelief. The strange woman snapped up into a sitting position a moment later, looking around the caravan with shock.

"Miss, are you okay?" Rin asked, confused.

The woman shook her head quickly before answering. "Yes, I'm…fine. I think."

Rin nodded knowingly, "Yes, I feel like that whenever I eat something I shouldn't and then feel really sick later."

A smile crossed the woman's face and Rin realized that the lady was actually really quite pretty. Her long black hair was in a bedraggled ponytail, and there were no bangs to shield her face from view. "I guess that's one thing we have in common, don't we?"The smile became worried a second later. "Where are we?"

"In a caravan," Rin informed proudly. "You've been asleep for five days, Miss."

"Five days, oh my Goddess- Wait, Miss? Oh, no, call me Adora," the other woman's smile once more became genuine. "So, how long have you been here….?"

"My name's Rin," she declared, "I've been here for six days," she held up one hand and a finger, "and Sesshomaru-sama is coming to rescue me!"

"That's nice," Adora reached out to pat the little girl on her head. Rin blushed and stayed still, simply absorbing the warm current running through her.

It had been a long time since she had been patted on the head for no big reason, and Rin loved it. Suddenly very tired, after staying up for two days no less, Rin crawled over to Adora, not noticing her surprised stare. Yawning lightly, she rested her head against the woman's soft thighs and snuggled into her. Rin was intensely comfortable, even though she was stuck in a bumpy cart going who knew where; she was snuggled against someone she could identify as a maternal figure.

Adora stared down at the young girl cuddled up against her, shock warring with confusion inside of her. Did the little girl have no worries? Snorting at that, she gently trailed her fingers through her long black hair, catching them on occasion on tangled threads. Unknown to her, a smile crept across her face.

I hope this guy comes to save you for your sake.

~!~

"Kagome, duck!" Sango's cry came a moment before the demon's blade swiped across where she had been a moment ago, cutting effortlessly through empty air. She squeaked as Sango gave another more fearsome cry. "Hiraikotsu!"

Ducking once more, Kagome groaned as her ass hit the hard, cold ground. There was only so much she could take! A sudden stinging feeling came to her. "There's a shard close by!"

Sure enough, something roared overhead, descending over them. "Kazana!" Miroku sucked up the ax wielding demon, grunting heavily as he did so.

The strange bird demon howled as it descended, just missing Kagome. Stumbling back, Kagome dodged once more as it made another snatch at her. "Miroku, Sango, a little help here!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out once more. Squawking in outrage, the demon backed away from her long enough to dodge the attack. "Damn!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Miroku dashed up to Kagome. Blood caked talons raked at his head, just missing by a literal hair as he let out an exclamation of shock. "Back off!" he thrust the gold staff at the demon who hissed in turn.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind as the three became surrounded by a mob of demons. "Let me go!" Kagome snarled as she tried to wrench her arm from the ghastly pale demon's grasp.

"Kagome!" Sango dashed forwards only to be held back by two overly muscular demons.

"Let go of her you pieces of rotting-!" Miroku stumbled to his knees as a wooden club made vicious contact with the back of his head, making a sudden, violent crack.

"Miroku!" both of them called out as blood ran down the side of his face. A green serpentine youkai grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up. Barking out an unintelligible order, it stalked off into the woods as Sango and Kagome were pulled along behind by the separate youkai dragging them around. Both wanting to make sure their companion was alive, they followed him loyally.

Kagome stumbled and winced as the demon dragging her along jabbed a stick into her back. Sango's cutting glare made it chuckle as they continued moving deeper into the woods. In the back of her mind, Kagome couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha was.

Why hadn't he noticed their disappearance yet?

After what felt like hours of stumbling through dark forests and crossing icy streams, they finally came to a stop at what seemed to be like a large black cloth covered caravan. Weary from walking with her hands bound behind her back, Sango looked over at Kagome who was even less used to such harsh conditions. Sure enough, the younger girl was looking like a pile of shit. Her eyes were dull and tired, her arms covered in small scrapes from bad brushes with outlying twigs and branches.

"Kagome…," she whispered over to the weary girl who gave her a bland look in acknowledgement. "Are you okay?"

With a tired smile, she nodded. Kagome seemed as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion, and still, Sango couldn't help but keep Miroku's well being at the front of her mind. It was a selfish and a total self centered reason, but for her, Miroku was more important than even her best friend.

That was when they were shoved into the caravan. Sango grunted as she fell inside, Kagome fell on top of her a moment later and was quickly followed by Miroku. "Ouch," she groaned as Kagome wriggled off of her slowly with her own groan.

"Where are we?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." Reaching over, Sango gingerly touched Miroku on the side of his head where the club had smashed into him. Thick blood dripped from her fingertips as she pulled away, a choked sound rose from her throat. "Miroku, Miroku, wake up." She patted her hand on the unbloodied side of his face in a hopeless effort to wake him.

Kagome stared at her friend, heart aching in pain as she watched the normally tough as nails Sango hold back tears. It was really a touching scene, one that wasn't often seen by anyone. Her eyelids fluttered shut momentarily of their own accord, nearly making her pass out with exhaustion. Quickly evaluating the closed off space, Kagome came to the conclusion that there had to be about ten others here as well as four children, all of whom were passed out. Settling down on an empty spot, she watched Sango and Miroku in the dim moonlight.

She blinked heavily, once, twice, and then was out like a light bulb, leaving behind the troubles of the living world.

Sango stayed up another ten minutes, just staring blankly into the face of the one person she loved in a more than friendship way. With a weary sigh, she moved his head onto her lap, cleaning away the blood running down his face with her sleeve. The blood smeared, creating a red tint to his pale face as the moonlight softly illuminated the inside of the caravan. From the corner of her eye, she noticed another girl who wasn't already asleep.

Looking at Kagome, Sango stifled an amused smile. They were being held captives, and yet Kagome had fallen asleep in less time than it took to cook ramen. Turning her head around, she studied the other girl who wasn't asleep. She seemed to be running her hands through something repetitively, her long fingers catching every now and then.

A puzzled frown on her face, Sango watched for a few moments more before turning her attention back on Miroku. Her questioning face was replaced with one of utter gentleness. If only he knew how much he meant to her.

~!~

The abrupt jolting of the ground woke Kagome up. Startled, she looked around the covered caravan with wide eyes, not quite able to access where she was. A throbbing started in the back of her head and she rubbed it sleepily.

"You're up," Sango's voice came from across her, "the sun should be high up in the sky by now." Tired amusement laced her voice.

Reaching out, she patted Sango's arm and stared down at Miroku. "Has he woken up at all yet?"

A smile flickered across the older girl's face, "Yes, he complained about how much his head hurt before falling back asleep."

"At least we can say he's possibly getting better."

"Did I mention that he tried groping me?"

"Yep, he's definitely getting better," Kagome giggled and smiled sadly. "Do you think Inuyasha's going to save us?"

"I hope so. He's our only hope of escape at the moment." Her incredulous stare caused Sango to prickle. "I've already checked out this place, there's no way out from the inside."

Miroku snorted from his spot on the older girl's lap and mumbled something incoherent before turning around. After a moment of silence between the two, they burst out laughing. "At least we know someone's recovering."

"Kagome Onee-chan?" the awestruck voice came from the other end of the caravan.

The girl in question looked over at her in unpleasant surprise. "Rin? Why are you here?"

"I wandered too far from camp and got caught," Rin blushed and tugged at her sleeves. "But Sesshomaru-sama knows I'm gone, he'll come and get me soon!"

She smiled at that, the little girl's optimism seeping into her. "That would be nice." For you, that is. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Rin propped up against a sleeping form. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her bangless face showed two beauty marks, both on her jaw line. Her lips were a pale pink and slim eyebrows slanted over closed eyes.

The most fascinating part was that she was wearing a hoodie, and blue jeans. Kagome stood up and walked over to her. Shaken, she stared down at the girl in fascination. How had she gotten modern clothing in this period? The caravan abruptly hit a bump in the road, jolting Kagome's knees out from under her. With a squeal, she fell on the girl's legs, abruptly making her wake as Sango looked on with surprise.

Adora jolted awake when something heavy fell onto her legs, crushing them with bruising weight. She looked, wide eyed, at the flustered blue eyed girl staring back at her who sported a look of embarrassment. Frowning, she looked around and realized something absolutely crucial.

Last night hadn't been a dream.

A childish tug on the sleeve of her blue hoodie brought her gaze down to the little girl who had chattered so amiably last night. Her big golden brown eyes stared up at her; she smiled revealing a lost tooth on the right side of her mouth. Adora stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" the girl who had fallen on her stared at her with an intimidating intensity. She noted with shock that the girl was wearing what could only seem like a uniform of some sort. A totally different style than what she had seen the past twelve hours.

"I'm Adora Thao… and you are?"

"Kagome Higurashi," the other girl turned to point at another girl, older by the look of it, who was holding someone on her lap. "That's Sango and the man's name is Miroku."

Eyes wide, she nodded and asked, "Where am I?"

"Please don't think I'm nuts, but you're in Feudal Era Japan."

Panic flared. "I thought I was in Japan… but I don't speak Japanese!"

Puzzled, Kagome tilted her head, "But I can understand you."

"You know what I'm saying all the time," Rin said aloud.

"But I shouldn't understand, and neither should you! I don't speak Japanese!"

"What do you speak?" Kagome asked curiously. This was a new development.

"I speak English! I'm from the U.S.! I've never spoken Japanese in my life!"

Kagome was perplexed. So this girl had fallen into Edo Japan through a portal in America? Even more baffling, how could she speak perfect Japanese if she hadn't ever spoken it before in her life? The girl looked as bewildered as she felt, and Kagome could understand. The first time she had fallen through the well, she'd been confused and terrified, and that was before Yura and Mistress Centipede had attacked her! Adora had come through who knew where, and had been abducted within hours.

Yep, Kagome could definitely understand Adora's confusion.

Rin unexpectedly yawned and snuggled into the other girl, causing a smile to break across both grown women's faces. The little girl was just too cute. "I'm gonna nap now K'gome 'Nee-Chan. Night Mama…."

The dumbfounded expression that crossed the brown eyed girl's face was just too much to bear. Kagome burst out laughing even though she knew it was probably better that she didn't. They were being carted off to some unknown destination for some dark purposes, and she just couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad to know someone around here's happy," Sango muttered dryly as she gave a pointed look over to a group of huddled, crying girls.

Besides the five of them, Kagome counted eight girls and four boys. Six of the girls were teen aged, and only two of the boys seemed to be that old as well. The other two boys and girls had to be no older than nine, and they were the only ones who didn't seem to quite grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Just like little Rin.

Standing shakily against the moving wooden floor, she inspected all the walls of the caravan and came to a conclusion. The cloth had only seemed black in the night, in the day it was a musty white, and thick iron bars stood right behind it. Using her left hand, she touched the bars and fount that they crisscrossed, creating a prison with only two inches of free space for a gap. Turning her head skywards, she noted that there was a fist sized hole at the top that let in a small amount of sunlight. Shading her eyes, she looked straight up and noticed a large black cloud approaching.

It was going to rain.

She was looking for Inuyasha. Sighing sadly, she twined her fingers together, imagining his face.

She could hear Adora yawning and stretching out. The other girl's unsteady footsteps approached a second before she spoke. "What are looking for?"

A ghost of a smile appeared. "I'm looking for Inuyasha."

"You're boyfriend?"

"No!" Kagome recoiled. If only he was, then she wouldn't have to worry about him being stolen away by a clay pot.

"Ah," Adora sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "I feel for you."

"Huh?"

"You must really like him," she smiled lightly. "The way you sighed sounded oddly reminiscent of one of the sighs my lovestruck cousins would give." Winking, the girl made her way over to Sango.

"It's not like that!" Her protest fell flat against Adora's backside and rolled down her shoulders and she crouched by Sango's side and they began to talk. Kagome stared at the other girl's garb and wondered at how comfortable she had to be in stiff jeans.

"Is he okay?" her question was laced with worry.

Sango looked at the girl who had so openly confronted Kagome about her affections for their hanyou friend, and sighed. "I think he's getting better."

"That's good," smiling; the other girl touched the bloodied side of his face and winced. "That looks painful."

Sango nodded, unable to form words through the knot in her throat. Each time she thought about how much pain Miroku was probably in, a lump would form in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes locked with the dark brown eyes of the petite woman who'd just spoken to her.

There was so much intelligence and compassion in those eyes, Sango noted. This girl was probably stronger then she appeared, if the look in those eyes were anything to go by. Something uneasy stirred in her stomach though; there was a strange look though in those eyes. As if the woman herself was suffering in silent agony.

At that moment, a loud snore came from the other side of the caravan and a chuckle came from Adora. "Amazing, how that little girl can sleep so soundly."

Kagome plopped down beside them. "Ditto"

The three women sat in silence for a moment before a roar could be heard far off. The sky slowly darkened, holding everything in shadow. Silent lightning curled through the air on anticipatory wings, creating a sudden stillness. Rin woke up and searched for Adora, and finding her sitting beside Kagome, shuffled over to her and plopped down.

Smiling, Adora gathered the child closer and looked skywards at the sudden dark clouds that blotted out the sun. A puzzled expression replaced the smile as she heard a stomach growl. Kagome flushed guiltily and laughed nervously.

"Gee, am I the only one who heard that?"

"Nope," Sango smirked wearily, "You seem kind of hungry Kagome."

"I am."

A loud banging came from the side of the caravan Adora was leaning on and she jolted up, startling Rin from her slumber. A foot sized hole opened and an icy eyed gaze penetrated them. Another hole opened up at the bottom before seventeen trays of food were placed inside the suddenly still caravan. The twelve other humans grabbed a tray quickly.

Gingerly, Adora, being the closest to the hole, handed over a tray to the other four as Rin woke up long enough to gulp down the soup and snack on a piece of overcooked shrimp. With a frown, she stared at the liquid like soup and shrugged. With quick efficiency she gulped it down.

And turned to face the incredulous stares of Sango and Kagome.

"What?"

"How do you eat so fast?"

She shrugged again. "I live in a house with six other men and two women. It's eat fast or not at all."

Kagome turned away, giggling lightly as Sango let out a soft chuckle. "You certainly have a big family."

"Yeah, but it's really nice," she placed the bowl back on the tray, "there's always a lot of laughter and no awkward silences."

A sudden gust blew through the cloth and into the caravan, bringing the scent of water to her. Kagome shivered at the cold and Sango rubbed her sudden goose bumps. She stood and took one last look through the top of the caravan before lying down on the wooden floor. An unprovoked thought hit her.

"If it rains… won't we get wet?" she pointed at the hole.

Eyes wide, Kagome shook her head and muttered, "Of course we are."

With a displeased groan, the other girl scooted closer to the side of the caravan which had once more started moving. If it rained, it was probably going to soak the cloth as well, she almost pointed out to her but chose to keep her mouth shut. With a sigh, she continued to stare upwards, just waiting for the rain to fall. She loved the rain. She loved how it smelled, how it felt, how it purified and nurtured the earth.

Rin shuffled over to the nice lady friend of Kagome Onee-chan's. Yawning, she laid her head against her warm breast as the girl momentarily stiffened. A blush unseen to the little girl spread across her face as she snuggled in closer. A thought penetrated the depths of Rin's mind as she inhaled the woman's warm scent. She smelled like what a mom smell should be like, her bushed brain coiled around the idea, she felt like a momma too.

Her small arms wrapped around one of Adora's longer, more muscular, ones, and she held on tightly. When she woke up later, she wanted her to be here still. She wanted this person to be always here, with her warm smell and soft warmness. Rin sighed and cuddled her head against the warm chest, not quite evaluating what she was doing.

Her now buzzed brain could only murmur out one word as she fell into a safe sleep. "'Kaa-san…."

Adora flushed as she realized what the word meant. Oh, she'd been a fan of fanfiction and fan art, she knew what 'Kaa-san meant. Nope, she didn't need some kind of inner translation module in her head to understand that word.

Shaking her head in disbelief, a snicker in Kagome's direction made her turn her head against the hard wooden floor as it passed over bumps on what she hoped was a road. "What?"

Laughter sparkled in her eyes. "It's nothing really, I'm just considering things."

"What are you considering?" Sango asked, genuinely curious as she opened her eyes from what could only be called a mini nap.

"It's just that if Adora's the mom, then the dad is…"

"Sesshomaru!" a giggle came from the older woman's mouth.

"And then Jaken's the…"

"Uncle? Brother?" the very idea brought the laugher out into the open. Both women laughed as the third gave them a disbelieving look before turning her gaze skywards once more.

Kagome followed her gaze, perplexed as to what was so interesting. All she could see were grayish black clouds and passing trees, nothing genuinely amusing. Another crack of thunder broke the sky and Kagome jumped as Rin jerked violently in her sleep, holding Adora's arm in a death grip. Wincing, she patted the little girl on the head in an attempt to loosen her grip.

All three brought their gazes up momentarily as lightning first flickered across the sky to be followed by a deafening crack. Kagome winced sharply, her eardrums still ringing. A groan came from Sango. A very masculine groan.

Miroku felt like he had been battered by an ox, and then the memory came rushing back. Close enough; he'd been battered by some sort of club to the head, not much better on his scale of pain. Throbbing headache aside, he felt heavenly.

It felt like he was sitting on the cushiest pillow he'd ever rested on before. It was so soft but firm. Not daring to open his eyes, lest the wonderful pillow disappear, he reached out to touch it, groping its firm backside thoroughly.

Backside? Oh shit.

The sharp slap to his cheek confirmed his suspicions. He hadn't been lying on a pillow, but on Sango's wonderful thighs… he held in a sigh as he reached up to rub the sting in his cheek away. It would've been nice to spend but a moment longer groping, er, sleeping, on her. Unable to ignore the world, as well as Sango's red hot anger anymore he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well, hello Sango," her glare cut him cold. "I'm sorry."

"As you should be," she muttered hotly before moving from under him making his head thunk painfully against the floor.

"You should treat an injured man more gently!" he called out to her as she settled beside a woman he'd never met before.

"Injured? The only part of you injured is your mind," Sango grumbled from her spot next to the woman who was laid out with a child at her side. And then he noticed with amazement that the child was no one other than Rin, Sesshomaru's vassal. Which left two questions. Why was Rin there?

And did the woman's breast sfeel as soft as they looked?

An icy glare from Sango brought an innocent expression on his face. An expression that didn't score any points from the furious woman. A moment passed before he noticed that pretty much everyone, save himself and Sango, were asleep. Sango sighed and muttered something incoherent under her breath before bringing him a tray with a bowl of soup and some overcooked fish.

"Here, monk, eat. You'll need the energy if we're going to escape from here."

"Much obliged," he accepted the meal with a smile. Looking over at Sango, he gave her a warm smile and asked, "Were you the one who watched over me while I was asleep."

Her deep blush betrayed her words. "Of course not!"

Deciding to go along with her game, Miroku winked. "Then please tell whoever stayed so kindly by my side that she has my thanks. She probably saved my life with her gentle presence." Her blush was really very adorable, he noted with amusement. She was probably the only woman he'd never tell that to with confidence. Who knew, maybe she'd bash his head open for daring to do so?

Sango continued to burn heatedly and looked down to notice a single brown eye staring up at her, amusement shining brightly. No! Adora had surely heard their discussion and was undoubtedly amused at how she had denied everything. Blushing, she swatted at the younger girl whose face grinned up at her.

The tension in the air coiled to a new high. Adora waited patiently for the rain to fall, wanting to hear the soft pattering of it falling in droves, wanting to smell the scent of innocence it brought along with it. At first, it was just a single drop that made a soft tinkling sound against the bars of their prison. And then it came in droves, splattering musically against the iron bars as she listened with rapt attention.

For her, the most amazing part of all this was that absolutely none of the rain fell onto the sleeping people. It would fall inwards but end up on the cloth and then slide down the sides, like water on wax paper. She watched and listened with rapt attention before another sound joined the chorus. Someone snored loudly enough to disturb the music. Then it suddenly quieted down into a soft breathing, and she smiled.

Okay, sure she was stuck in a caravan going who knew where, but at the moment, this had to be the most peaceful place on earth.

~!~

Author: Thank you all for finishing the first chapter!

Yusuke: Yeah, thanks for reading this much at least.

Hiei: Ignore him, he's just stupid.

Yusuke: Can it you-… wait, where' Kuwabara?

Author (looking around frantically): I swear he was here just a moment ago… where's Kurama?

(The missing two run up to them, sweaty and panting)

Kurama: I'm here!

Kuwabara: Yeah *pant* thanks for reading!

Yusuke (giving them both a weary look): I kinda wanna ask why you're both all sweaty… but I'm sort of scared to.

(Both flush)

Kuwabara: You trying to pick a fight Urameshi?

Kurama: Yusuke! You know I don't swing that way!

Hiei: We do. Did you think we'd forget the time all of us came home to find both you and her *points at author*-

Author (slapping hand over her favorite shrimp's mouth): Well that's enough of that *blush*. This is kinda getting really off topic, but thanks for reading!

Kurama (snuggled happily up against the blushing author): Thank you all for treating my mate so kindly.*glomp*

Yusuke (watching the scene with sick amusement): Yeah, yeah, just come back for the next chapter, or I'm going to die of a cavity overload.

Hiei: C'mon, let's go. I hear the next chapter has ice cream

All: Please come back next chapter to read about ice cream (and the somewhat lame adventures of the author and her crew)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, nice to see you again. As like before, I hope you review and enjoy the chapter.

Words you may need to know:

_Youkai- demon_

_Kitsune- fox_

_Inu- dog_

_Neko- cat_

_Nekotama- two tailed cat_

_Ningen- human_

Okay now people, on with the chapter.

~!~!

"Jaken, where is Rin?" The said imp stiffened uncomfortably at the calmly spoken question. Sweat ran down his back as he contemplated what he should tell. Surely, his Lord would know he was telling lie, but what else was he supposed to do, tell him he lost _Rin_? Sesshomaru-sama would skin him _alive_. "Do not make me ask you again."

Whimpering, he let out a shameful squawk before responding. "I'm afraid she's been carted off by Onikakushi."

"Onikakushi… I do not remember hearing his name before."

"Of course milord! You probably have not because his name is only mentioned within the lower circles."

The youkai's glare sent the silent message: _Get to the point or you're roasted._

Swallowing uncomfortably, Jaken explained with detail. "He's a trader of goods, or that's what he calls himself. In truth, he steals off young men and women from across the country and sells them at outrageous prices."

"So, he is a slave trader." Without another word, the pale demon stalked off in what could only be in impatient manner for someone such as himself. Whimpering, Jaken followed by, closely guarding his lord's regal back. Growling from the forest edges brought his gaze around frantically, and thoughts came, thoughts that should have never entered his mind.

One such thought went like this: _Rin, you dastardly child, don't you dare become prey._

_~!~!_

Childish brown eyes fluttered open, gazing in quiet sleepiness at the light filtering into the caravan that was still rolling. Frowning, Rin yawned widely and turned her head to stare at the sleeping form she had used as a pillow all through the night and half the day. The still apparent purple bags underneath the gentle woman's eyes explained the utter exhaustion she slept with. Rubbing her eyes with awakening weariness as she sat up on the floor, she eyed the new trays that had just been brought in.

Now fully awake, her stomach rumbled with an embarrassing need for nourishment. Blushing brightly at the smile Sango Onee-chan gave her, she studied the meal being placed before her with solemnity.

More watery soup and some sort of mystery meat this time. _I would have preferred the burnt fish…._ Rin clumsily reached out to pull what little meal it was over to herself and tiredly drank in the soup. Oddly enough, even though she knew she should be nice and rested, her mind felt lagging again. Her entire body felt as if it had only gotten a handful of sleep instead of an entire half day of sleep.

With another tired yawn, she curled up to Adora's side and snuggled in. Resting her head on the soft curves her body provided, Rin sighed and fell once more into an easy sleep, unaware of the trickery at hand.

~!~!

Kagome woke late, something she hadn't done in two years. Since coming to the Edo era, she'd woken up as soon as the sun rose and went to sleep long after it had set. Not once had she overslept the way she just had a spare moment ago. Shaking her still bushed head in an effort to fully awaken herself, she turned her gaze over to Rin who seemed to still be asleep on Adora's now snoozing form.

The purple, almost black, bags underneath the girl's eyes was evidence enough that she had had a hard time going to sleep last night. How different from how Kagome herself had passed out within seconds. With a yawn, she stood and stumbled over to Sango who looked up at her with alert eyes

"You think she's okay? I've never met anyone with such dark bags underneath their eyes," her frown expressed her concern. "She must have been up all night and half the day until I woke up about an hour ago."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up at that, "Really? Wow… that means she's been up for a bit more than a full day." Shaking her head, she muttered on about the childlike lack of need for sleep the other time traveler had.

Sango nodded and her frown deepened into a scowl. "But it was smart, you've gotta admit."

Smart? "How so?" she asked, not quite sure what her best friend meant by that, "she just stayed up for a bit over a day, how can you call that smart?"

"She kept watch," her brown eyes stared up into Kagome's blue ones, "all night while the rest of us slept."

No wonder the girl looked so utterly exhausted. Shaking her head in disbelief,- staying up twenty five hours at the age of seventeen? - Kagome settled herself against the wall and stared at the shadows the passing vegetation made. Questions swarmed her mind. Where were they going? Why were they being held prisoners, an alternative to the usual kill and devour thing that normally occurred? When was this horrible, bumping, cramped caravan going to stop? Would they be killed immediately after it stopped?

Her mind swum, eyebrows scrunching in frustration. She needed some answers, and they sure as hell better come soon.

~!~!

Thick black eyebrows came together and wiggled in confusion as well as irritation. Where the hell had Kagome and the others gone? He'd just disappeared a moment to scout out a good resting place, and then he'd come back and they'd disappeared on him. No doubt they thought he'd gone off to see Kikyou, of course they would.

He was the two timing bastard, as he had been dubbed for the past two years. There were times he wished someone could pity the devil.

"Inuyasha, where is everyone?" Shippo whimpered from his side.

"I don't know," in a moment of absentmindedness, he patted the young fox demon on the head comfortingly. "It's like they just disappeared. There's not even the scent of blood."

Kirara roared loudly from a distance to their left. Hurriedly picking up the startled kit, he made a dash for the nekotama. Upon reaching her side, he noted with confusion the item grasped between the feline's powerful jaws.

Sango's Hirakotsu, what was it doing on the floor of the forest without its owner in sight?

Unless something horrid had happened to them like being kidnapped or taken hostage, his eyes widened at the prospect of Kagome at the hands of some rabid youkai. His blood boiled. Fangs gnashed together as he growled at the thought. When he found her, there was no _if_ in the equation; Inuyasha would personally slaughter anyone who had touched her.

But first he'd decapitate the bastards who dared to take her.

There was a slight pause in his thoughts there. Why was he being so possessive? He contemplated for moments as Shippo simply stared up at him in anticipation. Finally, the little fox got impatient.

"What are we going to do?" he jumped up, desperately trying to get the older one's attention. "What if Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are hurt?"

"They won't get hurt," he snarled.

Puffing up his chest, Shippo bit back at him. "What makes you so sure, they're only mortal!"

"They won't get hurt because we're going to save them before they can get hurt." Inuyasha picked up the heavy bone weapon and walked off. His ears twitched as a breeze ruffled by, cooling his blood and producing an odd scent along the wind.

Along with it was the scent of bloodlust.

Worse, it smelled like Sesshomaru.

Bristling, he took off as Shippo followed behind him on Kirara. Even if he hated his older brother's guts, there were some things more important at the moment. Hours later they were settled on the banks of the river, exhausted from a day of looking for clues. Kirara had reverted to her smaller form and curled up close to the fire, her sleek hair ruffled from the wind.

Shippo nibbled absently on his fish, eyes staring into the flames. Inuyasha rested his head against a tree and frowned. Not that frowning was an out of place thing for him. He frowned twenty hours a day, seemingly seven days a week. Nope, the real big difference was that it was a thinking frown.

Yeah, hell must have frozen over.

Ignoring the buzzing of mosquitoes as they tried to land on him, he tried to figure out why there wasn't so much as a drop of blood at what could only have been a battle site. His claws traced up the sheath of his blade as his mind tried to sort out where the strange scent earlier had come from. There was just something weird with that scent, he thought, it wasn't the smell of blood but something deeper, more binding.

Whatever it was, he knew it had to be a clue.

Shippo sniffled and waddled up to him, his eyes dull and tired as he sat by him. To his complete shock, the little kitsune rested his head against one of his legs and promptly fell asleep. "Shippo?" he asked.

No reply. The young youkai was still dead asleep.

Puzzled to the core, Inuyasha shrugged it off and tried to sort out possible clues. It was when the sun finally rose that it hit him. Of course he had scented something familiar.

It was the barrier breaking Tetsusaiga trying to signal him!

~!~!

Adora grunted as the cart veered sharply, sending her entire body against the side of it with a violent smack. She winced as she tried to stand, the shock radiated through her body. Rin clung tightly to her as shouting could be heard from the outside of the cart. Something splattered against the white sheet, staining it bright red.

Her hand flashed over Rin's eyes as she stood up. Sango and Kagome did the same to her left and right. The man who'd been resting on the older one was up, although looking slightly dazed, and tensed. The little girl screamed when something flashed into the caravan and grabbed her by the ankle.

"Son of a BITCH!" She slammed her foot down harshly, hearing something snap under her foot as someone yelped from outside. Rin muffled a whimper as she buried her face in Adora's hoodie. Swearing hotly, she backed away from the flap in the side of the caravan as Kagome stared in surprise.

"Nice."

"Thanks," grunting, the jean clad girl swore again when the entire caravan suddenly tipped over.

Kagome smashed against the bars with a curse identical to the one Adora let out. The two stumbled up as something smashed against the side of the caravan once more, nearly tipping it upside down.

"I'm getting really sick of this," she muttered as her jeans tore against a prick in the metal, sending a jagged streak of crimson to stain her kneecap.

"I've got to agree with you," Miroku muttered as they were pushed forwards once more. "Even Buddha wouldn't be able to stand this kind of- Gah!"

All of the people in the caravan landed on their asses as the caravan was flipped to the opposite side, suspending them in the air for a moment. Rin fell onto Adora with a whumph, smashing the girl into the bars. Kagome winced just watching. Her ribs ached enough as it was from just herself falling; it must be even more painful to have someone else fall onto you.

Adora groaned as Rin got off of her. For a moment, the caravan stayed still. Then an earsplitting crack resounded as the cage grew smaller before she was pulled out. Shouting out curses that would've made her mother blush, she let go of Rin as two arms pulled her out of the caravan. A calloused hand covered her mouth and she bit down. The man grunted before whipping his hand away from her. She turned around for a moment and gaped in shock.

The bars were twisted, bent into odd shapes by-!

Were those vines?

Shit.

They were actual _rose vines_ that bent the cage out of shape. And they were quickly crushing it.

Rin screamed and Sango lashed out as they were brought out of the caravan. She made a mad dash forwards as Sango slammed her knee into the crotch of one of her attackers. A muscled hand harshly grasped hers. She spun around, intending to lash out at him but stopped as she looked at the top of his head.

Wait, was that a _horn_? Ohmigod, it was.

Rin screamed, and she saw red. Adora lashed out with her feet and hands, smacking him silly before he unhanded her. Things passed in a blur as she made a mad break for the little girl. In the flash of a second, something curled around her leg, bringing her down against the ground. Furious, she looked back and took note in awe.

What he f*** was a vine doing wrapped around her ankle?

Shaking off the momentary shock she struggled to stand as it tightened. With an oath she ripped her foot from its grasp and making her way to Rin. The man holding the little girl had his back to her, making it that much easier for her to slam her knee into his crotch and ass from behind. The tall red haired man- wait, Japanese weren't supposed to have red hair!- fell to the ground cupping to himself as she wrapped her arms around Rin.

Sango called out, "Run!"

Just before something smashed into her head from behind. The world darkened. Rin's scream rang in her ears. The three people she'd just met let out of shout as she felt herself fall.

_Damn… did I just die?_

_~!~!_

"Hey Boss, is this all we're going to take?" the long black haired youkai bent down to look at the small assortment of supplies and prisoners. "I can't possibly see a good profit here."

"How'd you get that bruise Yomi?" the question was filled with teasing mirth as another youkai pointed to his purple tinted horn.

He scowled, "None of your business."

"The _human_ got you, didn't she?" 'Boss' asked, a grin splitting across his face.

"Both him and Tori," the other youkai smirked as someone from behind coughed.

Yomi growled, "At least I didn't have my back to an enemy."

"Newsflash," the other long black haired youkai pointed out, "your enemy was a _human woman_. Besides, if you didn't have your back to her, how the hell _did_ she beat you?"

'Boss' chuckled, "She smacked him. Personally, you got the better deal Yomi. Tori's not going to be able to walk right for awhile."

"I second that." The groan came from the limping youkai, "I think she burst one of my balls."

"Like you have any," the long black haired youkai snickered. He bent down to carry a small girl in an orange kimono, "ready to go?"

Youko nodded and retrieved the girl whom had caused both Tori and Yomi some damage. He let out a scoff of disbelief at the thought of one of his members being taken by such a small ningen. Her long black hair hung limply from her hair tie, small shadows swam under her eyes.

"Better watch out Youko," Kuronue teased. "Don't want to be out of commission yet do you?"

He snorted, "Like she could stop me."

"I don't know. She took out Yomi and Tori. Maybe the next thing she'll do is monagamize you."

"As if."

~!~

_**Hiei- Liar! There was no **__Ice cream__**!**_

_**Author- *pats his back* Sorry Hi-chan, I just couldn't fit it in. You could go ask one of your fangirls to give you some though.**_

_**Hiei- Really?**_

_**Author- Go knock yourself out.**_

_**(Hiei walks off to find a willing fan girl)**_

_**Keiko- Since when has Hiei loved ice cream?**_

_**Author- Since we played a game circled around it. **_

_**Keiko- What kind of game?**_

_**Author (cough)- ………………………………………………………..Ice Cream Strip Poker……..**_

_**Kuwabara- How the hell do you play **__that__**?**_

_**Author- Well, Hiei ate an ice cream bar each time he lost and I had to take something off.**_

_**Yusuke- How was it?**_

_**Author- Not fun. It's terrible playing against someone so consistently blank.**_

_**Yusuke- I pity you.**_

_**Author- Thanks. You have no clue how much that means to me.**_

_**Yusuke- *smirk* Think we should try it out sometime?**_

_**Keiko- Yusuke!**_

_**Kuwabara- Kurama'd kill you.**_

_**Yusuke- No fair! How did you play it with Hiei then without him knowing?**_

_***Dark shadow descends upon group***_

_**Kurama- What's she playing with Hiei?*frown***_

_**Author- Pattycake!**_

_**Kurama- *doubtfully* Tell me now.**_

_**Author- Well bye peeps, I hope I don't die. Come back next chapter.**_

_**Kurama- Tell me now!**_


End file.
